Starhunters
Starhunters (also called SH) is a mashup sci-fi survival-realism game that has no set release date. Description Purpose The goal of Starhunters is to explore every world with life and to document everything seen for a better understanding of the universe. Since there are several thousands of planets to explore and only a select few have life, this goal is usually not met for a very long time, considering that Starhunters is a very realism-based game where, depending on what mode you set for the game, the real work and labor of surviving is implimented. Even if the Player achieves this goal, they can still play in their save file to receive whatever they did not previously get. Controls In Starhunters the Player uses the WASD keys to move around, left click to strike with your hand (or whatever is in your hand), right click to interact with NPCs (engaging conversation), SPACE to jump, and the mouse to look in a certain direction, just like in Minecraft. These controls can be adjusted in the Settings. Game Modes There are two game modes to select from when first starting the game - Easy and Hard. Both have very different situations upon starting. But before we get to that, we need to discuss the history behind this universe. In-Game History When either game mode is selected, a long cutscene plays showing the history of what happened before the Player's character is born. In the history, the human race advances greatly in technology over a period of four thousand years, to the year 6016, but still have not visited any planet other than Earth or Luna. But in the year 6018, a group of paleontologists discover three different dinosaur skeletons - Velociraptor, Triceratops, and Apatosaurus - around the same time, each with tiny scraps of flesh left containing their respective DNA. When this flesh was collected, many people argued over whether they should breed them back into the world using a reptile egg (komodo dragon/crocodile) and the DNA or to leave it for display, or rid of it entirely. People were worried that the dinosaurs would rampage once bred in, but scientists bred the three dinosaurs in anyway. However, the scientists working on this project with the three dinosaur species manipulated the structure of the DNA to make the dinosaurs extremely intelligent. When the eggs for each hatched, the scientists took them to animal tamers (this was quite a surprise for them) to train them. This seemed foolish, since nobody knew how to "tame" half-dinosaurs, but by using techniques for training dogs the three dinosaurs seemed to catch on to the rules of living on Earth. It was quietly noted that the three dinosaurs were way smarter than people, but by training them from birth they prevented any of them rampaging and killing citizens. When these dinosaurs grew up, they behaved frighteningly similar to people by means of personality. Two of each were raised so that they could breed and make more half-dinosaurs. The US government quickly realized that these dinosaurs were also much stronger than humans and could adapt quickly to sudden changes of environment. It was suggested that these halfsaurs (the modern slang term of half-dinosaurs) be used in the space program, as absurd as it sounded, since they could survive better in harsh conditions and sudden change of environment if emergencies came up. This idea came forward, but it seemed only the half-velociraptors were ideal enough to fit inside such spaceships, since weight was a huge matter in space. '' ''As the halfsaur population grew, slang language turned these dinosaur's scientific terms to merely the Triceras, Apatos, and Raptors. More and more raptors were being chosen at birth for the space program, and soon, it was the raptors themselves designing the spaceships in which to travel in. Schools specially built for these three halfsaur's intelect were constructed as well as clothing and homes (the apatos were rather large and needed the space). Eventually a government-funded program was started called the Starhunters, which was made only for the raptors that were highly trained in space flight and construction. About fifteen hundred (1,500) total raptors were in this program, whether it be cosmonauts or construction workers or merely janitors, and only about 15 humans were in the program to supervise. '' This is where the Player's first character comes in, named Kutabeil. This cutscene varies between whether the Player chooses Easy or Hard. Kutabeil is both in Easy and Hard but the starting situation is different. '''Easy': The cutscene highlights an elite cosmonaut named Kutabeil, a raptor trained entirely for space flight since she was born. She is sent with a fleet of fellow unnamed raptor cosmonauts to a planet named Jarat far away from Earth predicted to have life in 6455 and lands there safely a week or so later. Her mission is to explore the world for the life and document everything she finds. Hard: The cutscene highlights an inexperienced "cosmonaut" named Kutabeil, a raptor that was randomly chosen to go on a test drive to a planet named Jarat (This whole cutscene takes place millions of years after 6455). Right after it profiles Kutabeil the cutscene briefly switches to scenes of public neighborhoods being rampaged by feral raptors and triceras, which apparently stopped the space program for a very long time until it was rushed back in to start. Kutabeil is apparently only a teen of age in raptor terms and she was given a highly unstable ship to go to Jarat, which takes her a month to get there. However, when it hits the atmosphere, the ship breaks and she crash-lands. Barely making it out alive, she has absolutely no materials to live off on, not even food or water. Starting Gameplay Easy In Easy, Kutabeil starts off with a .14 iron ryfle, platinum chainmail armor, a radio, 18 unrefined plasma bullets (for the ryfle), and several bags of food and water, as do all of her comrades. The animals are all noticeably easier to kill, and NPCs are close by. If Kutabeil dies, another character will be chosen to use at random but keep all previous items. Hard In Hard, Kutabeil has nothing to help her survive with and is already low in health from the crash land. The animals are noticeably harder to kill, and although NPCs are in the world, they are further away from spawnpoint/crash point. If Kutabeil dies, another character will be chosen to use at random but lose all previous items. An important thing to keep in mind is that you can die - Starhunters is realism-based survival and many aspects are applied to the game. So staying underwater for too long, jumping off a ledge, never sleeping, eating poisonous plants, sitting in a tree during a thunderstorm, and carelessly attacking a monster way bigger than you can kill you easily. Use common sense when playing this game or you will most likely die quickly. Game Stats Health Bar/Pain Bar Similar to Minecraft, the health bar is pretty self explanitory - if you get hurt, you lose health. However, you can step on a rock or get bit by a bug and not lose health - that is what the pain bar is for. The pain bar merely measures how much pain you are in. Stepping on a rock can fluctuate the pain bar, but no matter how many times you step on it the same way you aren't going to die. The health bar is for measuring how much closer you are going to die, and the pain bar is for measuring anything that otherwise wouldn't kill you. (Though, you can get poisoned and still lose health while not feeling much pain.) If you are registered Numb (Numbing comes from being out in the cold), then the Pain Bar will not go up as much if you get hurt. Inventory 'Nuff said. The inventory is very small, however, and is limited to what you can hold in your hands (depending on the size of the item) and in your mouth. If you receive bags or other wearable storage devices, this can help to add the space you have for items. In Easy you spawn with quantum storage bags, which compress size of items and can store large amounts of stuff while in Hard you are limited to what you can carry with your hands and mouth. Handicap Bar With the dynamic combat style in Starhunters you can get hurt virtually anywhere - shoulder, head, foot, hand, tail, back, neck, you name it. If you dislodge your shoulder or twist your ankle, the Handicap Bar kicks in. If you twist your ankle in the game you will be forced to limp, which can severely hinder your speed and make you an easy target for predators (especially in Hard). If you dislodge your shoulder you will forge items of lesser quality, or do less damage/have less accuracy with slashing or shooting. This can also be a big problem when exposed to an open area with lots of predatory creatures. Any handicaps, however, do eventually go away, unless it is something that can scar - if you get slashed in the eye then that will be a permanent blindness handicap, or if a part of Kutabeil gets cut off like the tail. The tail is for the Balance bar when running, so even getting it twisted or cut off can hinder your stats. Food/Hydration Bar Also quite self-explanitory. If you eat enough - and eat the right things that dont make you sick - and drink clean water then you'll be fine on this matter. If you, however, eat something poisonous or rotten, you will throw up and become quite hungry or sick. This goes the same with poluted water. Sleep Bar Unlike Minecraft you can virtually choose to sleep anywhere. It is a good idea to make a small shelter or find an NPC city to sleep in for the night, since wild monsters can come out at night and easily kill you if you sleep out in the open. Noises from other NPCs or animals, however, can wake you up and disturb your sleep. If you don't get enough sleep, you can register Fatigue, which will severely handicap your actions. Dying from lack of sleep is a possibility, but the game will warn you if you don't get enough sleep. Sickness Bar If you eat something poisonous, rotten, or get intoxicated by gasses, an open cut, or a creature that is poisonous or if you are too exposed to high/low temperatures then you will register as sick. This bar only shows up when you are registered sick. Sickness effects entirely depends on what kind of sickness it is. You could have a life-threatening disease and be very handicapped from working or you could just have a fever and have the temperature bar go up momentarily. Certain poisons will not register you sick, however. Temperature Bar This is also quite self-explanitory. This bar usually won't change or show up unless you are registered sick with fever/heat stroke/frostbite/etc.. The bar will only fluxuate if you are out in extreme temperatures, since it will measure your internal body temperature. Weight Bar Self-explanitory. The more you have in your inventory, the more you'll weigh. The more you weigh, the slower you'll move (such as only having 80% walking/running speed with x amount of weight), so its always good to store the things you have in a secure place. Also, eating too much can add to your weight permanently, so it is a good idea to watch what you have for lunch! Breathing Bar This bar only becomes visible if you're underwater. This merely measures how long you can hold your breath. If it runs out your pain bar will fluctuate before you start to take damage, making it harder to swim up to the surface. This also makes drowning a possibility. Blood Bar This is less gorey than it sounds. The Blood Bar merely shows you if you've lost any blood and it only pops up if you've been cut considerably badly. If it gets too low you can lose consciousness, which is a very bad thing to happen if you're out in the open, or even die. Endurance Bar This bar won't show up on the screen but you will be notified if it changes. Endurance is a mix of how much damage you can take without dying (like defense) and how long you can be running or working before you get exhausted. If the Endurance bar is going down and your not fighting, that means you are close to registering Fatigue. Fatigue is a very severe handicap that hinders nearly all of your stats for around 20-80 seconds and can also lead to unconsciousness - a very bad thing to happen if you are stuck in the wilderness with wild animals. By exercising your endurance can go up. Exercise Bar If you're doing anything that is involved with moving then that will contribute to the Exercise Bar. The best way to build it up, however, is if you are working out by running or lifting weights (Yes, you can do that in Starhunters!). When the bar goes all the way up, you will gain +1 for a random stat between Endurance, Agility (how fast you can make turns), Speed (how fast you can run/strike/shoot a gun/reload a gun), Jump (how high you can jump) and Strength (how much damage you do with your claws/teeth/a weapon that is used for striking). Memory Type This stat is predetermined depending on whether you chose Easy or Hard. Memory Type varies from Long-Term (you can remember things far back), Mid-Term (you can remember things a fair ways back), and Short-Term (you can only remember things recent). For clarification, anything that you see happening will register in a tab called Memory. Memory is basically...well...memory. Some status effects (Unconsciousness, insanity, and amnesia) can force you to "forget" certain events. Memory will be described in better depth later, but for Easy, you have a 70% chance of having L-T and a 30% chance of having M-T, while in Hard you have a 70% chance of having S-T and a 30% chance of having M-T. Age Death is a possibility in both Easy and Hard - but it is rare for Kutabeil to live up to her life expectancy. Since Starhunters works in real time it is highly unlikely that Kutabeil will ever die of age. Fame Bar Two different Fame Bars measure how famous you are on Earth/overall and how famous you are specifically to whatever planet you are on. You will automatically accumulate fame by doing notable deeds. The bar will start in the middle, and if you do something "good" or "neutral" it will gain fame. However, if you do something "bad" (kill an NPC, steal things from NPCs, etc.), you will lose fame and if it surpases 0 you will be marked for "infamy". Since NPCs will only help you if they trust you, it is not a good idea to purposefully gain infamy since much of the time in both Easy and Hard requires seeking help from NPCs unless you've beaten the game. NPC Factors/Environmental Factors There are three galaxies unlocked from the start of the game that the Player is able to go to, each with hundreds or thousands of planets to visit. Each planet has a unique combination of environmental factors that can either help or hurt the factor of supporting life. Only 26 randomly selected planets of the thousands will support life, and only 8 of those have sentient life (NPCs). NPCs NPCs can vary greatly from hostile henchmen of an evil ruler to friendly villagers that are welcome to any strangers (most notably Kutabeil). By talking to NPCs you can get quite valuable items or help, such as forging information and animal data. Though wild animals are technically NPCs, Starhunters' term "NPC" refers strictly to sentient creatures. In order to forge items (think of it like Minecraft - you need certain items to make other items), you'll need to know how to make it (this is unlike Minecraft, for you will only need the materials to make it), and the only ways to learn how to make/forge items is to either talk to your squad members (if on Easy) or talk to friendly NPCs (Easy/Hard). There are some items that you will always know how to make, such as bullets and some guns, but other advanced items need knowledge of how to make them in order to make them. (This is not the case in Hard, for the only thing you will "know" how to do in the wild from start is to cook meat from prey, since the concept in Hard is that Kutabeil is a randomly selected, inexperienced raptor with no proper training on being a cosmonaut.) By making Guides (this will be explained later) and trading them to NPC merchants, you can get very good items in return that will greatly help you with surviving. This is pretty much a must-do in Hard, since some guns are impossible to forge without being given through trade. Depending on what kind of merchant NPC you are dealing with, they will be willing to trade different things. Sometimes by going to a city/village/etc. and finding hidden areas with NPCs you can get secret items for free. A combat merchant will trade you guns, bows, etc. while a jewelry merchant will trade you accessories. Too many accessories can weigh you down, however, so be careful what you wear. If you have a certain amount of infamy in your Fame Bar while encountering NPCs, they may refuse to help you or even attack you whether they are passive by nature or not. Wild Animals/Monsters Wild animals have many of the same factors ("bars") applied to them as does the Player except for Exersice. These animals will behave just like an animal would. If you suddenly run up to a small bug or herbivore, it will most likely run away from you. If you hit a sleeping carnivore it will wake up and try to kill you. These animals all have very complex AI (Artificial Intelligence) regardless of how intelligent they are. With the new dynamic combat system, all wild animals will be able to impliment status effects, though only certain ones can apply special status effects. A list of status effects all animals can inflict: Unconsciousness ''(if hit in the head hard enough or you lose enough blood from a cut), ''Flinch (self-explanitory, will disrupt any action you are doing), Stun (similar to flinch, but lasts longer and can disrupt your vision momentarily), and Amnesia (this will knock you out and if you're still alive by then, you will lose some memory. Only the stronger animals can inflict this if they hit you on the head hard enough). The other status effects are Poison (the type of poison varies from instant damage, damage over time, fatigue/hunger over time, etc.), Burn (will affect you differently depending on where you are burned), Shock (ditto to Stun, but will repeatively disrupt your actions over a period of a few minutes), Blindness, and Insanity (will make you preform random actions uncontrollably for varying periods of time). All wild animals can be killed and reaped of their resources (fur/leather/scales, talons, etc.), but unlike Minecraft in which you can merely pick up what items they drop, you have to manually get these items from the corpse. Also, you have to know how to skin these creatures for the fur/leather/scales, etc. (unless in Easy), which can be learnt by NPCs. Some special wild animals that generate fire, milk (like cows), electricity, etc. can be farmed repeatively of these resources without killing them, but this must be learnt how to do by NPCs in both Easy and Hard. Wild animals are those that spawn in daylight; Wild monsters are those that spawn at nighttime. These aren't generally much more dangerous than wild animals but certain wild monsters can be capable of killing the Player with just one strike. The best time to kill wild monsters is right before the sun rises, where it is light enough to see. Planet Factors Planets' factors are Size, Biomes, Core, Revolution/Orbit Length, Gravity, Atmosphere, Distance from Star, Season Length, Liquid Amounts, and Rotation Length (how long day/night is). The distance from the star and the size are the biggest underlying factors, since these will determine strongly what kind of biomes there will be. If a planet is close to its star then it will only generate hot biomes (magma fields, mountains, volcanoes, craters, etc.) that would make it otherwise unsurvivable. If a planet is far away from its star then it will only generate cold biomes (ice fields, mountains, or dust fields). If it is just the right distance, then it will be capable of generating biomes containing plants, so long as all the other factors match up for so! Since only 26 planets in the entire game will support life (out of the randomly generated thousands), there isn't a whole lot of places you can go to, especially since the game will automatically target out the places best to land (NOTE: You can only travel to other planets besides Jarat, the starting planet, if you have a working spaceship with food, water, oxygen, and fuel.), and attempting to land anywhere else will make a warning message pop up asking if you are sure you want to land there. It is impossible to land on gas giants since there is no solid surface, and attempting to land will crush the ship from its gravity and kill the player. There are many different biomes that are selected for a planet to generate but certain ones will only generate under the right conditions. Some planets may not be ideal for materials if they don't have a lot of ores (iron, diamond, gold, platinum, coal, etc.) or animals for forging. Other Game Mechanics Forging, Cooking, and Crafting The difference between forging and crafting is that you can craft with your bare hands, but you must have an anvil to forge. Guns can only be forged, spears can be crafted. Spaceship parts can only be forged, etc, etc. Of course you will have to know how to do these things from NPCs teaching you how. Cooking is as simple as it sounds - if you have meat from an animal and you start a fire (rubbing two sticks together; you will know how to do this whether on Easy or Hard), keeping the meat over the fire for long enough will cook it. There are other mechanics of cooking, such as actually cooking food (like, oven and everything! so fancy), which must be learned. If you have the resources to make it and you know how to make it, then you'll be able to make it! Memory As I already mentioned before, if you see something happening, it will be stored in memory as long as it is significant, like fighting a creature and learning how to do something. Memory is basically a long list of these events that you can recall when the Memory tab is opened. Over time (depending on what your Memory type is), you may "forget" things, which is events that disappear from the Memory tab. Things that can never be forgotten is forging/crafting recipes (learning how to forge/craft something), discoveries of new species, and near-death experiences - everything else, though, is at risk of being forgotten, though some things may need to be forgotten if they are just space fillers. Some status effects can mess with your memory by making you forget or remember things, most notably Amnesia. Status Effects There are a lot of status effects, many of them applicable by wild animals and monsters. Some status effects can help you, while many will harm you. An example of both a helpful and harmful status effect is Sugerhigh, which will come up if you eat too much sugar. When having Sugerhigh the Player will, for various lengths of time, have their speed stat increased and color intensified, but then will cause the opposite effect for even longer afterwards. Item Reaping As mentioned previously, the Player does not merely have to kill animals to get their drops - they have to physically get these items out/off of the corpse. In Easy this won't be much of a problem since the Player automatically knows how to skin animals for leather/scales/fur (the idea that the Player was trained how to do this), while in Hard you must talk with an NPC that is willing to teach you how to skin animals. Though in Hard you will always know how to eat creatures/getting the meat out of them - the raptors still have their instincts to kill and know how to kill, unless the prey animals have armor plating in which you need to get off before you can get the meat. Very seldom a wild animal or monster will drop their items when they die, but some Essences can be dropped with no Player interaction after the animal or monster is dead. The process of retrieving these items from animals and monsters is called Item Reaping. Water Cleanliness At the start of the game in Easy the Player will be able to detect whether water is clean enough to drink or not, but in Hard, the Player will only have a vague conception of "clean" water. If unclean water is drunk there is a chance that the Player will register as sick. There is a scale of 0-20 by matters of clean water, 0 being the most disgusting thing you could ever find and 20 being the kind of tapwater you drink in your homes. (*cough* spoiled humans! *cough*) If a lake, pond, river, stream, sea, ocean, bay, etc. is generated, it will receive a random number between 0-20 (the Player in Hard cannot detect this number, they only judge by sight). Anything below 16 is considered undrinkable for the Player (if they drink it, they will get sick). Water Cleanliness can change quickly by outside matters, such as landslides, earthquakes, tornadoes, rain, or animal interaction. Weather/Natural Disasters Weather is...well, weather! Depending on what biome was generated where you are you will experience different weather. In a desert you will rarely ever have rain, in jungles rain is frequent, or there may be a chance of hurricanes if you are by an ocean. Natural disasters can be rare or frequent depending on the atmosphere/air currents of the planet overall, or vary between biome/continent/island. Earthquakes are determined by severity and location (they can destroy NPC houses and cause landslides), tornadoes are determined by ditto (they can destroy anything in their path), hurricanes are ditto (they can potentially cause flooding), tsunamis are determined by size, speed, and location (they can do serious flooding damage), and sinkholes are determined by size and location (these are rare but can do mild to moderate landscape destruction). Sometimes natural disasters can be helpful in the sense that they can kill lots of animals at once, leaving behind the corpses for item reaping - so long as the Player manages to survive through the disasters! Celestial Body Naming In Starhunters, rather than having planets with procedurally generated names, the Player is given the choice to name the planets, comets, asteroids, meteor/ites/oids, gas giants, stars, moons, dwarf planets, supernovae, galaxies, solar systems, black holes, etc. that they come across, along with the continents of planets, craters and volcanoes of moons, and rings of gas giants. Though the naming is not mandatory, as the Player can let the system name the celestial bodies that they discover. Dynamic Combat When you are fighting something, Starhunter's dynamic combat system will kick in. You can strike and be struck at anywhere on your body and it will register as a hit. If you get cut on your hand, a cut will appear on your hand. Some wild animals and monsters will take more damage around certain parts of their bodies, such as neck, head, belly, feet, etc. where they have little defenses. Some areas may be impenetrable without the right tools. If the player has a laggy or old computer, however, dynamic combat can be turned off, where any injuries from combat will not appear in the place they were hit, animals will not target specific limbs, and anywhere you hit will deal damage to the creature overall rather than certain areas being more effective against others. Wars It is possible to start a war against an NPC city/empire if your infamy against them is high enough. You will want to keep wars at a minimum in Hard since you will not be able to get other squad members with you to help fight. A message will pop up if a war is started between you and a certain NPC group. Wars are hard to stop and require bribery or good deeds to stop, but the history of a war will always remain and hinder the chance of that NPC group wanting to help you. If you are at war, NPCs will repeatively search for you to either kill you on the spot or jail you for your deeds. Pet Taming Certain wild animals and monsters can be tamed with certain items. Once tamed, they will register as your "pet". This can be useful in many ways, as your pets will fight for you and follow your commands if properly trained. Many animals, however, cannot be tamed and will always be wild. Modding/Runes Main Article: Runes/Mods '' In ''Starhunters you can put runes on your weapons or mod them. With modding you are merely adding more to whats already on the weapon, while runes can boost certain effects of the weapon. Runes aren't sorcery, however - only NPCs can put runes on weapons, and runes work mostly the same as mods. The NPC will put a mark on the weapon showing what rune they put on the weapon, though the marking is not the rune itself. There is a gigantic variety of mods availible for weapons, and they can't possibly be listed in this page. Mods are received from NPCs or from forging, while runes are unnobtainable except for NPCs. Guides & Observation Mode The best way to receive strong weapons and spaceship parts is to make guides. Guides are a special kind of book (you can write in books) in which is dedicated to writing information about wild animals. In order to fill out this information, however, you will need to have knowledge on the animal in your Memory - and the only ways to get the knowledge of it is to take advantage of Observation Mode or be told of the information by NPCs. Observation Mode is on automatically and it will target if an animal is doing an action (eating, sleeping, fighting, hunting, running, playing, defending, etc.). When the animal's action shows up on the Player's screen, a message will pop up relating to it (EX: "Animal is eating a plant. It is most likely a herbivore or omnivore." or "Animal is continuing to pace around the or area. It is most likely guarding a territory.") and the information will be stored in Memory. When the Player sees an animal doing this action with OM on, or they see a creature they've never seen before, and they have a Guide, a message will pop up asking if the Player wants to add a new entry to their Guide about the new creature or if they want to add the new information about the previously-discovered creature. This message will pop up the new creature only if the Player has a writing utensil and piece of paper in inventory or its a new bit of information just a writing utensil. In Guides, the following page format will have a blank canvas for a picture of the creature and the following fill-in stats: Size, Diet, Sleep Hours, Prey, Behaviors, Weight, 'Name, and Notes. Any information that is not filled in in the Guide will have a "?" in place, including the picture. The usefulness of Guides is that they can be traded to NPC merchants for very useful loot - the more creature entries and the more information they have filled in, the more they're worth, and the better loot you will get in return. Filling in at least six complete animal entries will allow the Player to be able to get high-tech guns, storage, ammo, spaceship parts, ores, and even money. Money is only used for trading and certain money will have different worths depending on the kind of NPC is giving the money. Options Before starting a save file the game will ask for some specifications that the Player can choose from to narrow down and personalize their experience. Some of these options will make the game easier or harder. *'Toggle History': Automatically on; Keeping this off will prevent the historical cutscene from playing at the start of the game. *'Toggle Insane Status Effect': Automatically off; the Insane status effect can be extremely destructive to the Player because it will make them lose their memory and behave uncontrollably, most likely resulting in killing the Player. This can be a huge nuisance as many monsters are capable of inflicting Insanity. *'Toggle Permadeath': Automatically on; Keeping this off will prevent Kutabeil from ever having to be replaced by other characters when she dies, though she will still lose items when she dies. *'Toggle Dynamic Combat': Automatically on; as explained before, this setting can take up a lot of computer memory and make older computers lag, so it is best to keep it off if you have a slow computer *'Toggle Dynamic Lighting': Automatically on; ditto as above, this can make older computers lag when left on *'Toggle Starting Items': Depends on game mode set; on Easy this is on and on Hard this is off. *'Toggle Squad Members': Depends on game mode set; on Easy this is on and on Hard this is off. There are also options relating to sounds for the music, ambience, and such. Achievements These achievements do not specifically affect gameplay of Starhunters if achieved and are merely for challenge. *'Liftoff!' **In-Game Description: "Go to your first planet as Kutabeil" **Actual Requirements: Automatically achieved at the start of the game since the Player's first planet will be Jarat *'Beginner Gunman' **'In-Game Description: "Use a gun" **Actual Requirements: Shoot a gun. **Notes: This won't be very hard to get in Easy but may take some time in Hard because the Player does not spawn with a gun. *'Beginner Sprinter' **In-Game Description: "Run around some" **Actual Requirements: Run for 15 seconds straight. *'Beginner Hunter' **'In-Game Description: "Slay an animal with a weapon" *'The Animal' **In-Game Description: "Slay an animal with your bare hands" **Actual Requirements: Slay an animal with no help from weapons, such as your claws and teeth. *'Beginner Trader' **In-Game Description: "Trade with your first NPC" **Notes: This achievement does not rely on what kind of NPC you trade with - it can be with any kind of NPC. *'Starman' **In-Game Description: "Visit a lifeless planet as Kutabeil" **Actual Requirements: Successfully land on a planet that is incapable of supporting life with Kutabeil. *'The Quester' **'In-Game Description: "Find another planet with life as Kutabeil" **Actual Requirements: Successfully land on a planet other than Jarat that has life or is capable of supporting life with Kutabeil. *'Crash!' **In-Game Description: "Crash-land on a planet" **Notes: Automatically achieved at the start of the game if the Player chooses Hard. *'Best Frenemy' **In-Game Description: "Successfully start a war and prevent it in the same day" *'First Crime' **In-Game Description: "You weren't supposed to do that" **Actual Requirements: Commit an act of infamy against an NPC. *'Novice Gunman' **In-Game Description: "Use a couple guns" **Actual Requirements: Obtain and shoot three different guns. **Notes: You have to use three guns completely different from each other, not just three guns with different mods or runes applied. Requires "Beginner Gunman" in order to be achieved. *'Novice Sprinter' **In-Game Description: "Run around some more" **Actual Requirements: Run for 30 seconds straight. **Notes: Requires "Beginner Sprinter" in order to be achieved. *'Novice Hunter' **In-Game Description: "Slay a couple animals with a weapon" **Actual Requirements: Successfully kill 10 animals with a manmade/raptormade/NPCmade weapon. **Notes: The 10 required animals can be all the same animal or different animals. Requires "Beginner Hunter" in order to be achieved. *'Bad Animal' **In-Game Description: "Slay a couple animals with your bare hands" **Actual Requirements: Successfully kill 10 animals with no help from weapons, such as your claws and teeth. **Notes: Requires "The Animal" in order to be achieved. *'Novice Trader' **In-Game Description: "Trade with a couple NPCs" **Actual Requirements: Trade with 5 different NPCs. **Notes: This achievement does not rely on what kind of NPC you trade with - it can be with any kind of NPC. Requires "Beginner Trader" in order to be achieved. *'Starfinder' **In-Game Description: "Visit a couple lifeless planets as Kutabeil" **Actual Requirements: Successfully land on 5 different planets that are incapable of supporting life with Kutabeil. *'Better 'Quester **In-Game Description: "Find a couple planets with life as Kutabeil" **Actual Requirements: Successfully land on 2 planets other than Jarat that have life or are capable of supporting life with Kutabeil. *'We Broke It Again' **In-Game Description: "Crash-land on two planets" *'Serial Killer' **In-Game Description: "Go on a killing spree" **Actual Requirements: Kill 8 NPCs in a row within a period of 2 minutes. **Notes: It is not reccomended that the Player attempt getting this achievement early on, since killing NPCs is the worst way to gain infamy *'Oops!' **In-Game Description: "Accidentally hit one of your comrades" **Actual Requirements: Strike one of your comrades with your hand or any item you are holding. **Notes: This achievement will be unobtainable if the Player chooses Hard, unless they turn on the setting for squad members. *'The Tamer' **In-Game Description: "Get a pet" **Actual Requirements: Successfully tame an animal. *'Honey, I Shrunk the House' **In-Game Description: "Shrink an NPC house with a shrink ray" *'Bad Boy!' **In-Game Description: "Get sent to jail" **Actual Requirements: Start a war with an NPC empire and get put in jail **Notes: This achievement will always say "Bad Boy" even if the Player is playing as a female character when receiving this achievement. *'Jailbreak' **In-Game Description: "Break out of jail" **Actual Requirements: Get sent to jail by NPCs and then find a way to escape without dying. *'You Talking To Me?' **In-Game Description: "Be antisocial with NPCs" **Actual Requirements: Engage in conversation and immediately disengage conversation with NPCs ten times. **Notes: The name of the achievement comes from a movie quote in Taxi Driver, "You talking to me?" *'Useless Modder' **'In-Game Description: "Apply the strongest mod on your first gun" **Actual Requirements: Apply a plasmo-quantum/qavra thundershock volter to a .14 iron ryfle. **Notes: In Easy you will already have the .14 iron ryfle, but in Hard you will have to forge it or trade an item for it. It is not reccommended you attach this mod to the .14 iron ryfle, as there are dozens of better guns you could be attaching the mod to. *'Dragon Slayer' **In-Game Description: "Slay the Chema" *'Happy Birthday!' **In-Game Description: "Bake a cake" **Actual Requirements: Successfully bake a cake and then trade it to an NPC. *'Can't Touch This' **In-Game Description: "Stay alive for ten minutes with 1 health in Hard" *''Overkill''' **'In-Game Description: "Deal 230 damage to an animal or monster" **Notes: You will need multiple mods and runes on a strong weapon in order for this achievement to be achievable. *'Troublemaker' **In-Game Description: "I thought I told you not to do that!" **Actual Requirements: Commit twenty acts of infamy against an NPC empire. *'Eater of Worlds' **In-Game Description: "Nom nom nom" **Actual Requirements: Blow up an entire planet. **Notes: The only way for this achievement to be possibly obtained is to get a hydronuclear plasma bomb, which is the most powerful bomb there is in the game. Doing this on a planet that has life or NPCs on it will cause your infamy to skyrocket. *'Aww Man' **In-Game Description: "Get yourself killed" **Actual Requirements: Die as Kutabeil. *'The End?' **'In-Game Description: "Beat the game" *'Slayer of Life' **In-Game Description: "Blow up your homeworld" **Actual Requirements: Blow up Earth. **Notes: Once you blow up Earth, all of your comrades (if in Easy) will abandon you and your infamy will reach its maximum. *'Defender of Life' **'In-Game Description: "Slay the Voxrokaut" *'More Coming Soon!'